Un regalo especial
by Neko lila
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kyo y Tohru le dará un regalo muy especial. One-shot


**_Hola! ^_^_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer fic, la verdad tenía tantas ganas de publicar uno que empecé a escribir lo que venía a mi mente jeje._**

**_Espero les guste éste one-shot ésta basado en el anime de Fruits Basket :-) _**

*** * * Un regalo especial** * * *

La mañana estaba muy fresca y la luz del sol iluminaba el lugar, todos desayunaban alegremente en la mesa, todos excepto uno…

-¿Kyo-kun? –Era la voz suave de Tohru que sorprendida miraba a Kyo que no había probado ningún bocado.

-Kyo-kun, te encuentras bien? Repitió

…

Kyo tenía su mirada perdida, algunas veces ponía cara de enojo mientras apretaba su puño, otras veces solo ponía una cara de frustración.

Tohru que estaba sentada a su lado se acercó un poco más al neko y pasó su mano frente a su rostro pero no obtenía respuesta, se acercó un poco más y casi cerca de su oído dijo:

-Kyo-kun!

-Ahhhhhh? Reaccionó Kyo y cuando se vio cerca de ella se dejaron ver sus orejas de gato y su cola. (Ya saben, como cuando se asusta XD)

-¿Qué te sucede?- Gruñó de nervios al sentirla tan cerca, no quería que los demás se de su sonrojo.

-Lo siento Kyo-kun, es que parecías preocupado. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ah… este… no es nada!- dijo Kyo mientras se llevaba un bocado de alimento.

-Está asustado porque dentro de una semana será su cumpleaños y cae domingo por lo tanto Kagura debe estar planeando algo. –dijo Shigure, Kyo sólo seguía comiendo con un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

-Me sorprende que aún esté aquí, pensaba que huiría hacia el bosque o algo así- dijo Yuki

-Maldito ratón, ¿Quién dijo que puedes predecir mis decisiones? –dijo Kyo

-Acaso es una novedad? Eres tan idiota que eso sería lo más probable. –Refutó Yuki

Los ojos de Kyo se pusieron más rojos, estaba realmente molesto de sólo imaginar a Kagura torturándolo, escapar era lo que más quería pero de alguna forma no pensaba hacerlo, esta vez el… el tenía un motivo que lo hacía quedarse allí en esa casa, el quería pasar ese día en compañía de… Bueno! Por otro lado… quién se cree esa rata para estar diciendo lo que él pensaba o no hacer? Es que acaso son tan cercanos y lo conoce bien como para saber en que está pensando?

-A quién crees que llamas IDIOTA! ¿Quieres arreglarlo? Salgamos y esta vez te derrotaré! Grrrrr!

-Por favor no me aburras – dijo Yuki y siguió comiendo ignorando a Kyo que se había levantado y mostraba su puño en señal de amenaza.

-Este… Kyo-kun! Termina pronto tu desayuno o llegaras tarde a la escuela. –dijo Tohru preocupada de que ese par se vayan a pelear.

Y así se apuraron en terminar para ir a la escuela. El día transcurrió normal, ya por la tarde Tohru se disponía a trabajar.

* * *

><p>-"Madre, estoy muy feliz! Tengo que esforzarme mucho! Daré lo mejor y le compraré un regalo especial a Kyo-kun!" Pero… que le puedo comprar? Umm lo consultaré con Uo-chan y Hana-chan mañana! Sí! Ahora a trabajar!<p>

En la noche Yuki fue a verla a la salida del trabajo.

-Este… este… Umm…

-¿Qué pasa Tohru? ¿Te molesta algo?

-Bueno… yo… quisiera saber que clase de regalo le gustaría a Kyo-kun?

-Honda-san, no te preocupes por él, no vale la pena pero si le quieres dar algo una bola de estambre estaría bien.

-Ehh? –dijo Tohru con cara de confundida

-Bueno, es un gato ¿verdad? Jaja -Dijo Yuki (con su linda sonrisa de príncipe ahhhh) –la verdad él se pondría feliz con cualquier cosa que le des.

-Este… gracias! Yuki-kun

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en la escuela:<p>

-Uo-chan, Hana-chan… Ustedes cual piensan sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Kyo-kun? –preguntó Tohru un poco sonrojada

-Un libro de modales –dijo Uo-chan

-Una tarta de puerros-dijo Hana-chan

-Este… pero… un libro de modales no creo que sea buena idea y puerros… pues… es lo que detesta Kyo-kun –dijo Tohru

-Ya lo sabemos –dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo

-Pero… en verdad me gustaría darle algo especial, un libro de artes marciales estaría bien?

Hana y Uo se miraron y sonrieron

-Si de verdad quieres darle algo especial, puedes invitarlo a salir –dijo Uo-chan con una mirada picara

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? o/o –dijo Tohru completamente roja

-Una salida al cine o al parque es algo que recordará por mucho tiempo-dijo Hana

-Pe..Pero… o/o quizás sólo deba hacerle un pastel-dijo Tohru

* * *

><p>En la noche, Shigure estaba sentado cerca de la puerta que daba al patio, Tohru se acercó a él y le pregunto:<p>

-Shigure-san, cómo han sido los anteriores cumpleaños de Kyo-kun? Él recibe muchos regalos?

-Pues, son muy cómicos jajaja siempre huyendo de Kagura que se emociona mucho para esa fecha, sólo espero que no rompan la casa esta vez…

-u-_- jaja entonces él debe pasar muy feliz. -dijo Tohru

-No exactamente,-Argumentó Shigure - la verdad siempre ha sido un poco distante, solitario. Además creo que él siempre tuvo problemas con su padre por esa fecha, hasta el día en que se fue a vivir con Kazuma y Kagura tuvo más libertad para perseguirlo jeje

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió rápido… al día siguiente sería el día del cumpleaños de Kyo. Tohru estaba acostada… quería dormir pero no podía, las palabras de Shigure daban vueltas en su mente… "Distante" "Solitario" y luego recordó la sugerencia de sus amigas, se sonrojó y se quedó dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>KYO! KYO! -Se escuchó el grito de una chica que subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación de Kyo.<p>

-Kyo se levantó de un salto y miró asustado a la puerta….

-Kyooooo! Feliz Cumpleaños! Estuve esperando tanto éste día! –decía Kagura mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza (ya saben, medio estrujándolo jeje)

-Kagura! Suéltame! ¿Cómo puedes entrar así a la habitación de un chico? La hizo a un lado y bajó corriendo

-Kyo! Cómo puedes ser tan malo? He venido hasta aquí para saludarte! O es que NO TE ALEGRAS DE VERME? –Kagura lo cogió del cuello y empezó a golpearlo (XD)

-Tan pasionales tan temprano por la mañana! ^_^ -dijo Shigure mientras se acercaba a Kyo extendiendo su mano –Toma, Feliz Cumpleaños, es una de mis ultimas novelas, se titula "Amor prohibido al caer la noche" está muy interesante, mal que lo diga yo que soy tan modesto.

-No lo quiero! –dijo Kyo de inmediato

-¿No pueden evitar ser tan ruidosos? –dijo Yuki que se había despertado con el escándalo que hizo Kagura cuando llegó.

-Kyo-kun! Feliz Cumpleaños! –dijo Tohru de lo más contenta mientras le entregaba una bolsa pequeña, en realidad se había decidido a pedirle que salieran, lo había escrito en una nota pero le dio vergüenza meter la nota en la bolsa del regalo, además estaba Kagura y quizás no era buena idea… ella quizás debería reconsiderar lo de la salida, así que mantuvo la guardada

–Est… esto es un adelanto de tu regalo...

Kyo extendió su mano y sonrojado dijo –Gracias, abrió el regalo y puso cara de sorpresa…

-Una bola de estambre? –miro a Tohru algo sorprendido

-Este… sí! Te gusta verdad? ^_^ He oído que les encanta a los gatos –dijo Tohru animada

u-_- cuando le dije eso, pensé que sabría que era una broma –pensaba Yuki quién no se aguantó y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Honda-san… de alguna manera esto es mi culpa –dijo Yuki

-Lo siento Kyo-kun! Yo pensé que… disculpa! No tienes que aceptarlo… -dijo Tohru extendiendo la mano para recibir el regalo de vuelta.

-Esta bien, me lo diste tú… así que me agrada o/o –dijo Kyo un poco sonrojado

-Este... pero… -dijo Tohru

-Que no hay problema. –dijo Kyo y guardó su regalo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kagura sólo observaba la escena un poco triste, parece que se había dado cuenta de algo que no le hacía sentir feliz.

-Entonces prepararé un pastel para celebrar tu cumpleaños! –dijo alegre Tohru

-Yo te ayudaré! Dijo Kagura quién entró corriendo a la cocina.

El pastel estuvo listo y todos cogieron un pedazo.

-Vaya se ve muy bueno Tohru! -Dijo Kyo

-Pues no lo hizo sola! También deberías agradecerme a mí –dijo Kagura, tomó un poco de pastel con la cuchara y miró con ojitos de amor a Kyo.

-A ver… di Ahhh ^_^ -Kagura sonreía

-Estas loca! Yo puedo comer sólo! – Kyo trataba de alejarse de ella

-Para nada! Hoy es tu cumpleaños y voy a consentirte! –Kagura miró a Kyo con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Si quieres hacerme feliz entonces déjame tranquilo!-gritaba Kyo al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse de la mano de Kagura que lo tenía sujeto

-QUE ABRAS LA BOCA HE DICHO! O ES QUE NO TE GUSTA MI MUESTRA DE AFECTO? -dijo Kagura mientras metía a la fuerza el pastel en la boca de Kyo.

(Kyo empezó a ponerse de todos los colores)

-Arrrghhh! Es suficiente! Voy a visitar a Shishou! (refiriéndose a su maestro quién era como su padre) -dijo Kyo –Umm… éste… Tohru quieres acompañarme? o/o

-Me gustaría! Umm aunque tengo que preparar el almuerzo :-(

-En ese caso te acompañaré YO gritó Kagura quién agarrándolo de una mano lo llevo a la salida.

-Kyo se detuvo y gritó –NO QUIERO QUE TU ME ACOMPAÑES!

Kagura sintió un nudo en la garganta… Por qué Tohru si y ella no?

-Bueno, entonces sólo te acompañaré y luego me iré a mi casa, está bien? Le dijo tan bajo que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

-Ok –acepto Kyo, dirigió una última mirada a Tohru para despedirse y salir.

Kyo se iba y Tohru había decidido salir a pasear con él, pero debería pedírselo? Si iba a hacerlo debía ser antes de que él se vaya! Tohru lo pensó y le gritó antes de que se vaya:

-Kyo-kun! Espera!

Kyo regresó a verla

-Kyo-kun al menos espera para que lleves un poco del pastel al maestro.

Kyo la acompañó a la cocina, estaba a solas con Tohru. –Bien, si lo vas a decir… ahora es el momento! Pensaba Tohru para sí misma.

-Yo… Kyo-kun, pues… este… toma! –dijo Tohru agachando la cabeza con la cara toda roja y entregó a Kyo una notita color rosa que decía:

"_**Por tu cumpleaños, salgamos juntos. **_

_**Será una tarde agradable para recordar.**_

_**Veámonos frente al cine a las 5:00 pm"**_

Cuando Kyo leyó la nota se puso tan rojo que un tomate comparado con él se veía pálido, no atinó a decir nada, le daba vergüenza, más bien no sabía como decir que sí quería salir con ella y que se sentía enormemente feliz.

-Si no quieres no importa… dijo Tohru, avergonzada por haber dado esa nota a Kyo.

-Yo… si quiero –dijo Kyo, levantando la mirada y posándola sobre los ojos de Tohru, lo que hizo que ésta se pusiera toda roja mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Kyo! Apúrate se hace tarde! –dijo Kagura que había observado todo, entró a la cocina, tomó la porción de torta y a Kyo de un brazo y salieron para ir dónde el maestro.

* * *

><p>-Bien, hemos llegado. Ahora te puedes ir –dijo Kyo a Kagura.<p>

-Por que? He decidido que quiero pasar a saludar al maestro! –respondió Kagura que luego de haber visto semejante escena se dijo que no perdería frente a Tohru.

Y así pasaron las horas, en la casa del maestro comieron pastel mientras conversaban y Kagura hostigaba a Kyo. En la casa de Shigure, ya todos habían almorzado, Tohru se había encargado de la limpieza y ahora se preparaba para salir. Aún se ponía roja al recordar que se había atrevido a pedirle a Kyo salir por su cumpleaños.

Kyo! A dónde quieres ir ahora? Ya vas a ir a la casa de Shigure? Podemos ir a comer unos helados ^_^ -decía Kagura, en realidad no tenía ganas de comer helado sólo que tenía miedo de dejar ir a Kyo, dentro de ella tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba por suceder.

-Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que vayas para tu casa –respondió Kyo.

-Tarde? Acaso tienes algo que hacer? Hoy es un día especial así que vamos al parque! –Kagura se llevó a Kyo a la fuerza aunque Kyo trataba de soltarse frente a la vergüenza de todos los que iban por la calle.

-Bien! Hemos llegado! Kyo estoy muy feliz! Venga! Dame un besito! -Kagura se iba acercando a Kyo

-Cállate! Aquí hay muchos niños! Cómo puedes decir eso! Además yo no quiero ningún beso tuyo! –Kyo ya no sabía ni cómo quitársela de encima además de que ya era la hora en que debía estar con Tohru, él iba a llegar tarde, pero si le decía eso a Kagura probablemente se armaría un problema.

-Pues yo si quiero! Anda NO SEAS MALOOOO! –Kagura se emocionó tanto que empezó a ahorcar a Kyo (jeje)

-HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO, TU NO ME GUSTAS –Kyo gritó, todos los niños que estaban cerca se fueron asustados, Kagura lo miraba a los ojos, había comprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo. Era tarde, Tohru seguramente esta esperando, quizás estaba molesta, eran casi las 6.00 pm pero Kyo no podía dejar a Kagura en ése estado, tenía que encontrarla. Así que corrió tras ella.

-Kagura! Espera tenemos que hablar.

-Kyo! Yo… tengo cosas que hacer, es tarde… nos vemos otro día.

Pero Kyo la agarró del brazo y le dijo -Tengo que decírtelo

Los ojos de Kagura se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas

-Yo… Yo no quiero escucharlo! No quiero que me lo digas! Por que yo te quiero, mucho… Yo…

Kyo se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Kagura, te quiero mucho pero… eres mi amiga y siempre te querré de esa forma.

Kagura sintió que su corazón se partió en dos. Se mantuvieron abrazados un tiempo hasta que Kagura se sintió mejor y se fue a su casa.

* * *

><p>Kyo caminó de regreso a la casa de Shigure, ¿Qué caso tenía ir al cine? Seguramente ella se había cansado de esperar y se habría regresado a la casa, además parecía que iba a llover, el no querría estar fuera para cuando la lluvia llegara. En el camino iba pensando alguna disculpa para Tohru pero la verdad es que no encontraba ninguna, nada podría reparar el hecho de que él la había dejado plantada. Y tal como lo había temido, casi llegando a la casa empezó a llover. Al entrar pudo ver a Shigure y a Yuki merendando comida que había sido comprada a domicilio.<p>

-Por qué están comiendo eso? Dónde está Tohru? –preguntó Kyo

-Ella aún no regresa, salió temprano por la tarde. Me imagino, debe estar muy feliz con sus amigas ^_^ -respondió Shigure.

Al oír eso los ojos de Kyo se abrieron mucho y antes de que pudiera pensar claramente sus piernas empezaron a correr en dirección al cine.

* * *

><p>Cada vez llovía más fuerte, en una esquina que apenas estaba cubierta de la lluvia se encontraba Tohru tratando de resguardarse aunque por el viento que hacía esto era inútil.<p>

-Kyo-kun… te pasó algo? Por qué no viniste? -Pensaba Tohru quién estaba conteniendo las lágrimas porque se sentía triste.

-Será mejor que no espere más, la lluvia cada vez es más fuerte y los demás pueden preocuparse por mí, además ya no se ve gente por este lugar y está algo oscuro. –Ella no quería, aún tenía la esperanza de que él vendría, quizás tuvo un contratiempo, quizás fue a otro cine, quizás se equivocó de lugar, quizás chocó con alguien y se transformó… algo debió pasar para que él no llegara pero quizás él estaría en camino o quizás él se habría arrepentido? Ella había sido una molestia al invitarlo y él aceptó por compromiso pero quizás él lo pensó y decidió no ir? Era eso? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras caminaba. De pronto se detuvo frente a ella había dos chicos altos y de muy mala presencia.

* * *

><p>Tohru… fui un tonto, debí saber que estarías allí, debí ir a asegurarme que no estarías sola frente al cine esperando. –Pensaba Kyo mientras corría, cada vez más lento y más y más hasta que sentía que no podía correr… la lluvia! La lluvia era la culpable! Esa lluvia que tanto detestaba y que ahora lo tenía tan débil cómo para no poder llegar rápido hasta dónde ella estaba.<p>

* * *

><p>-Este… -decía Tohru mientras se movía hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda mientras intentaba seguir caminando.<p>

-¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿No te parece ella una preciosura? –Decía uno de los chicos al otro.

-Tienes razón, acaso… ¿no sería terrible que dos chicos malos la encontraran sola? Tan frágil, tan inocente. –respondió el otro, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban cada vez más a Tohru haciéndola retroceder hasta el punto que ya no pudo porque se encontraba contra una pared.

-Estas llorando, ¿Qué tienes linda? ¿Te perdiste? –dijo uno de ellos a Tohru mientras cogía su cabello

-Ves, la asustas! –dijo el otro empujándolo y haciéndolo a un lado.

–T R A N Q U I L I S A T E, ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor -lo decía mientras tenía esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro y poniendo su mano el hombro de Tohru mientras iba subiendo la otra mano por la cintura de ella

-Apúrate que yo también quiero –decía el otro mientras reía al mismo tiempo.

Tohru estaba paralizada, tenía mucho miedo, quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero simplemente tenía miedo, quería tanto que él llegara a salvarla… tenía su nombre en mente y poco a poco abría sus labios para pronunciarlo en un tono de súplica, de desesperación.

-Ky.. Kyo-kun… KYO! –dio un grito desgarrador mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Pronto se vio a uno de los chicos caer al suelo, seguido del otro quién también recibió un fuerte golpe.

-Tohru! Tohru! Te encuentras b… -dijo Kyo mientras sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó al piso. No, esto no estaba bien, ni si quiera había podido correr por causa de la lluvia y ahora esto… pero de alguna manera ÉL LA PROTEGERÍA.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue una pelea que se tornó en contra de Kyo ya que en primer lugar, ellos eran dos y segundo la lluvia lo tenía totalmente sin fuerzas.

Uno de ellos lo tenía sujetado mientras el otro le golpeaba, todo esto a la vista de Tohru quién había caído al piso sentada de rodillas impresionada por la escena.

-Kyo! –grito Tohru

Uno de los chicos la miró y luego dijo a Kyo:

-Así que es tu novia? Cómo puede un chico tan débil estar con ella? Pero nosotros la encontramos sola así que ahora vas a ver lo bien que la voy a tratar. –lo dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro y caminando hacia Tohru quién esta completamente asustada.

Al ver esto Kyo sintió tantas ganas de defenderla, ¿Que importaba la lluvia? ¿Qué importancia tenía si esto era culpa de ser el "gato" del zodiaco? Sí eso le impedía defender a la chica que amaba (Por que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la amaba) él daría su vida de ser necesario. De pronto sintió recobrar sus fuerzas, estaba realmente molesto contra esos dos que lastimaban lo que más quería, lo que más le importaba… y fácilmente pudo librarse de su agresor y darle lo que se merecía, luego fue dónde el otro que estaba más cerca a Tohru y lo alejó de ella. Viéndose en desventaja los dos chicos salieron huyendo, Kyo tenía ganas de perseguirlos y hacerles pagar por el daño causado pero ahora mismo había algo más importante.

-Tohru… Tohru… ¿Estás bien? Todo ha terminado… Tohru? -Se agacho junto a ella.

Ella sólo lo miraba, él la había salvado

Kyo… Kyo-kun… KYO-KUN! Se tiró a sus brazos llorando sin importarle si él se transformaría en gato, sólo quería sentirse cerca de él. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó más a su pecho, besaba su cabello bajo la lluvia y decía:

-Esto es mi culpa, perdóname por llegar tan tarde, por ser un tonto, por dejarte sola.

-Yo pensé que Kyo-kun no quería salir conmigo, yo te pido disculpas por molestarte en tu cumpleaños - Tohru le interrumpió ya un poco más tranquila pero con una expresión muy triste.

Él la miró, tenía que decirlo aunque el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacía sonrojar… No se habían dado cuenta pero seguían abrazados allí sentados bajo la lluvia, la maldición había sido rota. Ella lo miraba y reaccionó…

-Kyo-kun! Tu… no eres un gato…

El sonrió y dijo:

_**-Es gracias a ti y a tu regalo de cumpleaños.**_

-Ahh? Pensó Tohru… cómo puede una bola de estambre ayudar? Si eso era cierto le compraría una a cada miembro del zodiaco.

-Sabes? El mejor regalo que me has dado Tohru? –Dijo Kyo sonrojado- Me has dado a alguien a quien **AMAR.**

Al escucharlo Tohru se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte. Se puso más roja al darse cuenta de que seguía sentada allí tan cerca de él.

_**- Te amo Tohru, te amo mucho. Y siempre quiero estar a tu lado.**_

Kyo sólo podía verla, quería mirar sus ojos detenidamente pero ella había bajado la mirada para ocultar su rubor, él tomó suavemente su rostro levantando su mirada, contemplando sus ojos, esos ojos que empezaron a cerrarse mientras él se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca, deteniéndose para preguntar:

_**-Tú… Tohru… ¿también me amas?**_

_**-Te amo mucho –respondió**_

Entonces sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso.

Luego se pararon y caminaron de la mano de regreso a casa, la lluvia a penas caía.

***** FIN *****

**Hola otra vez :-) Que tal le pareció? Espero sus reviews! No se olviden! que me encantaría recibirlos, cualquiera sea su comentario haganmelo saber! sólo tengan piedad recuerden! es el primero que publico.**

**Espero haber podido expresar lo que me imaginé aunque se que éso ha de venir con la práctica y espero les haya gustado mi fic.  
><strong>

**Chausitos! Se me cuidan! **

**_Neko lila._  
><strong>


End file.
